The Book Huggers
Background The Book Huggers (Mindy, Cindy, Lindy and Wendy), are original characters from the Land of Stories series. They first appear in chapter 3 of A Grimm Warning. They are students from Conner and Bree's school who are also invited on the trip to Europe. Appearance and Personality * Mindy : "Mindy was the shortest, the loudest, and the self-appointed leader of the group. She wore her hair in pigtails every day as if she was contractually obligated to." * Cindy:'' "Cindy was the youngest and to this day proudly told everyone she had skipped kindergarten. She also had a mouthful of braces with enough metal to build a satellite. '' * Lindy : "Lindy was African American and the tallest girl at school. She even towered over all her teachers. She stood a bit hunched over from all the time she spent looking down at people. '' * 'Wendy: "''Wendy was painfully shy and usually let the other girls do the talking. She was Japanese and had very dark hair and the largest eyes Conner had ever seen on a human."''TLOS III, ch 3, p. 57 (Please go to the character pages for more information on the individual girls) The girls make up the Reading Club at Alex and Conner's school and are inseperable. They have named themselves the "Book Huggers" in honor of Alex, whom they have seen hugging books in the library shortly before she disappeared. They don't believe Alex went to school in Vermont and are determined to find out where she really is. When they arrive in Europe, they behave extremely "tourist-y" (taking pictures of everything just because it's foreign, treating locals like they are hard of hearing) and seem oblivious of the history of the city they are visiting. Conner finds them very obnoxious, and Bree isn't very fond of them either. Apparently they talk about boy bands and fictitious relationships from novels a lot.TLOS III, ch 9, p. 175 The Conspiracy Club in Beyond the Kingdoms, the Bookhuggers reappear, now hallmonitors at Alex and Conner's (former) school. They have renamed themselves the Conspiracy ClubTLOS IV, ch 2, p. 46, and have all sorts of conspiracy theories about Alex and Conner are. They intend to squeeze the information out of Bree, but she tricks them into letting her go and only promises to tell them 'some day'. Quotes ''"That's what the Bookhuggers do. We read between the lies and get to the bottom of things."''TLOS III, ch 3, p. 66 Trivia : "(Fandom) Book Huggers" When the series came out, Chris Colfer dubbed his tlos-loving fans "Book Huggers". In '''2014, when asked if the fans inspired the characters in tlos3, he said: "Very loosely. One of the reasons I created term the Book Huggers was that I wanted the fans to have a name to call themselves, by their request, but the Book Huggers the book aren't necessarily based on the fans but they are all based on bookworms I went to high school with, each of them. I think the Book Huggers are fantastic, and if you are identifying yourself with a Book Hugger, you're doing something right." CC360 livechat, July 18th 2014 - videolink : https://youtu.be/YTebAW8Ol6Y?t=1943 In 2016, when asked if twitter fangroup H4C inspired the characters, Chris replied via tweet : ''"Book Huggers are based on four girls from a California Elementary School."''https://twitter.com/chriscolfer/status/757438326336958464 References Category:Our World Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Neutral Category:Humans Category:Recurring Category:Female